Meet the Character – Green-Venom-Tongue
Meet the Character – Green-Venom-Tongue is part of the Meet the Character series on official website. This entry was published on 05/05/2016. Contents Listener, Your whispers concerning the Sanctuary in the Gold Coast territory ring true. I am quite certain that events in the area have begun to conspire against the Dark Brotherhood, just as you predicted. As such, I have started to take a closer look at the Brothers and Sisters operating out of the Gold Coast Sanctuary. Of the various assassins available to us, of particular interest to me is our Brother, Green-Venom-Tongue. Green-Venom-Tongue, an Argonian from Black Marsh, has served the Night Mother and our Dread Father practically since he emerged from his egg. As a ruthless and accomplished killer, Brother Venom takes on many of the choice assignments from the Sanctuary's matron and the resident keeper of contracts. I have even utilized his services a number of times for clients who performed the Black Sacrament. His technique and use of the Blade of Woe does the Brotherhood proud. I have no doubt that he will play an important role as events related to Anvil and Kvatch unfold. All that being said, Green-Venom-Tongue elicits a number of concerns that you need to be aware of so that anything that occurs later doesn't surprise you. The Gold Coast Sanctuary was not Brother Venom's first home within the Brotherhood. We both know what happened and how Brother Venom was exonerated, but a few doubts and questions still linger regarding that time. He also owes as much allegiance to us as he does to Black Marsh and he often returns there to fulfill his duties as a Shadowscale. This is as it should be, though it means that Brother Venom may not be available to us when we want to utilize his talents. Beyond that, Brother Venom has a few peculiarities that mark him as strange among his more grounded Brethren. First, Brother Venom remains distant and cut off from the rest of his Brethren. While I am sure this relates to events surrounding his former Sanctuary, it nevertheless serves to make his Brothers and Sisters uncomfortable in his presence. Second, he has an overly curious mind. In fact, I would go so far as to say that his persistent attention and endless stream of questions come off as quite unsettling. He makes his fellow assassins nervous. Third, he carries one or more journals with him wherever he goes, and he constantly jots down notes and makes meticulous records of everything that he observes. He never allows anyone to see what he's written, and he guards his journals with an almost jealous zeal. I would venture to guess that Green-Venom-Tongue isn't completely sane. Then again, who among the Brotherhood truly is? Despite his distinctive oddities, Green-Venom-Tongue represents an important asset in the Dark Brotherhood's arsenal of weapons. As sharp as the keenest blade and as dangerous as a sudden storm, Brother Venom has risen to the top of my short list of assassins that will help shape and ensure the future of the Gold Coast Sanctuary. I am heading to the area now to supervise events personally—and to check on a potential recruit who may be able to help us as well. Yours in the Night Mother's cold embrace, Speaker Terenus Category:Meet the Character